sempurna 99
by daunlontar
Summary: [NCT] [ONESHOOT] Terinspirasi dari percakapan dan moment di EnNaNa Jaehyun yang sempurna tapi 1% Johnny X Jaehyun #Johnjae


Suasana riuh tercipta dari kumpulan orang orang disana. Bau khas restoran cepat saji menguak masuk kedalam organ penciuman setiap pengunjung. Termasuk pada seorang tinggi dengan beanie putih yang bisa kita lihat sedang duduk manis sambil memegang burger daging sapi dan keju dengan ukuran jumbo. Dia tidak sendiri, dia berdua dengan orang yang memakai seragam sekolah sama di depannya. Si anak kelewat tinggi itu sedang mencabik burger dengan giginya dengan beringas. Dia baru saja 18 tahun, laki laki dengan nafsu makan yang sedang tinggi tingginya, dia tidak sadar bahwa sedikit noda saus sudah mengotori seragamnya yang memang berantakan itu. Berbeda dengan orang di depannya yang seragamnya rapi sempurna. Burger yang sama ukuran jumbonya juga masih sempurna utuh. Mukanya serius berpikir. Laki-laki berambut ikal cokelat gelap itu parasnya sempurna, kulitnya putih bersih sempurna.

' _Nyam'_ Johnny tiba-tiba maju dan menggigit burger utuh itu.

Lamunan Jaehyun terpecah.

"Ahh.. hyung... itu burgerku, kau ini lihat bahkan burger mu masih banyak." Jaehyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan membuat muka kesal. Kesal yang menggemaskan. Suara bicaranya saja sempurna merdu. Lesung pipinya ketika marah saja sempurna lucu.

"Habis kau biasanya belum lima menit sudah habis semua, sekarang malah membeku seperti itu. Baiklah, kau hari ini mentraktirku burger MC'D kenapa ? Pasti ada maunya ya hahaha." Tersenyum mata ikut juga tersenyum. Pipi tembam terangkat lucu, sedikit lekuk lesung pipi di pipi atas. Pemuda ini boleh tinggi tapi dia punya senyum menggemaskan, membuat orang di depannya ikut tersenyum.

"Hyung, kau ini makan selalu berantakan. Baiklah aku akan langsung saja." Jemari lentik menyentuh sudut bibir busur panah. Membersihkan noda saus. Membuat pemiliknya sedikit tertegun.

Jakun di leher putih pucat itu bergerak naik turun gugup. Badan tegap itu memutar hendak mengambil sesuatu dari ransel hitam kulitnya. Bahkan lekuk tubuhnya seperti itu saja sempurna.

Johnny yang adalah si pemuda ber _beanie_ itu melihat kegugupan di wajah yang biasa sempurna tenang jaehyun. Tangan pucat itu mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah toples besar berbentuk hati dengan isi choco cookies didalamnya.

' _Oh'_ batin Johnny melihat kartu kecil yang terselip di dalam toples itu.

"Mungkin ini bukan tempat yang romantis, hari yang bagus, atau ini bukan hadiah yang sedang kau inginkan. Meski begitu aku pikir kau adalah orang yang tepat dan rasaku padamu aku sudah sempurna yakin. Hyung, mau tidak kalau kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Sedikit agak gemetaran tapi hampir sempurna semua pelafalan kata jelas. Berusaha terlihat tenang tapi kentara gugup penuh antisipasi.

Melesat jatuh, syukurnya masih di atas meja burger itu. Johnny menganga.

Jaehyun tersenyum melebarkan bibir tetap terkatup mulutnya.

"Aku ingin tambah _mustard_ sebentar ya." Berderit terlalu keras kursi karena dorongan paksa. Johnny berdiri dan memutar badan dan hendak ke tempat dimana saus saus berada.

Langkah cepat tapi tertahan. Tangan hangat menggenggam. Kikuk, tapi memutuskan untuk berbalik. Pria berambut brunette dengan beanie yang menutupinya itu.

"Hyung, kalau mau tambah _mustard_ ini burgernya. Tapi Hyung, kenyataan atau bukan bukankah kejam jika tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta?" Bukan bunga, tapi burger yang diangkat Jaehyun pada Johnny.

Johnny tertawa lepas. Dia mengambil burger itu dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Ya pasti jawabannya YA. Tentu saja" Rambut keriting itu halus. Johnny tahu benar, dia tidak pernah bosan mengelusnya. Sekarang dia mengelusnya penuh sayang. Dia ingin mengelusnya selamanya.

Suara bedentam bedentum, bukan bom atau club malam. Riuh efek permainan teknologi tinggi. Candu membuat lupa waktu dan menguras uang sedikit demi sedikit. Definisi dari Game Center

"Hyung! Berhenti jangan mengejekku terus!" Jaehyun memiting leher dan mengalungkan kaki panjangnya yang dibalut celana jeans hitam ke tubuh pemuda di belakangnya. Dia memakai jaket jeans dengan dalaman kaus putih. Fashion yang sederhana, tapi ditubuh Jaehyun jadi sempurna.

"Habis, kau payah sekali! Sudah 20.000 WON kita habiskan di mesin ini dan kau selalu gagal hahahahha." Masih dengan beanie putih. Hanya sekarang dengan kaos biru dengan gambar kucing meme dan celana jeans hitam. Berusaha melepas tangan dilehernya.

"Kau bisanya mengejek saja. Yasudah gantian. Kalau kau bisa, semua permainan kita hari ini aku yang bayar. Jangan besar omong saja." Jaehyun menyilangkan tangannya. Menatap pada boneka yang entah seperti bebek atau setan merah, yang jelas setelah melihat matanya Jaehyun jadi ingin sekali mendapat boneka itu.

"Benarkah ? Wah kau memang pacar yang loyal Jaehyun. Baiklah aku akan mendapatkan boneka itu untukmu." Johnny merenggangkan jemarinya.

Bersorak soray seperti anak kecil yang _excited_ akan sesuatu yang merupakan impian. Teriakan frustasi, tendangan kecil dan pukulan tertahan pada mesin boneka raksasa yang berisi boneka ukuran hampir seujung kepala sampai pinggang kedua pemuda tinggi ini. Doa Jaehyun pada tangan besar Johnny yang menggerakkan tuas untuk mengarahkan pencapit.

" _YES YESS COME ON BUDDY YOU CAN DO IT OH MY GOD"_

"Tidak...tidak mungkin _OH MY GOD_ "

Johnny dan Jaehyun bersahutan. Mata tertuju pada boneka bermata tajam itu yang lepas dari pencapit menuju box keluar.

"YIPPEY!"Jaehyun memeluk punggung bidang itu. Membuat pemiliknya menegang. Jaehyun memutuskan untuk naik ke punggung itu.

"Hoyy berat! Yah kok dapatnya kecil begini ?" Johnny susah payah berjongkok mengambil boneka dari kotak.

"Hahaha , iya payah sekali. Eh dapatnya dua! Ya ampun bagus sekali." Jaehyun mengangkat satu boneka kesenangan.

Johnny menatap Jaehyun yang menari kecil, tidak aneh, gemas sempurna. Johnny memberikan boneka itu pada Jaehyun dan mengambil tas nya.

"Yasudah, ayo pulang." Johnny mengelus lagi sekarang rambut yang sudah menjadi metalic blonde itu.

"Karena ini aku yang bayar, MC Flurry red velvet nya hyung traktir ya." Jaehyun tersenyum matanya melengkung manis.

"Iya, iya, apa saja, ayo." Johnny merangkul pundak itu. Tidak ingin lepas.

Satu seragam. Satu tujuan mata memandang pada podium. Murid satu sekolah sedang berada di aula besar sambil menatap orang yang akan menjadi orang nomor satu disekolah. Presiden sekolah mereka yang baru terpilih. Intelegensi, tutur kata, tampang, fisik, keramahan dan selera humor semua cukup bisa sempurna. Oh iya dia juga sempurna untuk mendobrak tradisi di sekolah ini. Tidak sempurna jika ikon penting tidak kontroversial.

"Pertama, aku ingin berterima kasih pada kedua orangtuaku yang terus mendukungku dan memberi _support_ lewat petuah , telepon dan bahkan kunjungan ke dorm padaku. Iya, dua orang tua tampan yang pernah memakai _banner_ dan kaos dengan fotoku sambil berorasi di hari orangtua itu adalah orangtuaku hahaha, mereka sangat bersemangat. Kemudia tentu pada guru dan semua staf pengajar yang terus memberikan bimbingan padaku. Oke oke cukup basa basi, yang paling utama sebenarnya tentu terimakasih teeeriimaaakasihh banyak sekali tidak terkira untuk semua pendukungku dan seluruh anak sekolah NCT High yang keren keren, mana suaranya !" Jaehyun berteriak keras dan dibalas dengan tidak kalah keras oleh anak-anak di depannya. Bahkan semua kakak kelasnya bersorak sorai semangat.

"Yay kalian memang paling keren. Bahkan yang bukan pendukungku kalian juga keren karena sudah memberikan kritik dan membantuku untuk memperbaiki proyek dan visi misi ku. Untuk _fansclub_ ku apalagi kalian sungguh bunga di padang pasir." Jaehyun memberikan kedipan genit dan _kiss bye_ pada kumpulan perempuan dan laki-laki yang memegang karton kecil berupa gambar _chibi_ dari dirinya. Semua berteriak menyorakinya. Geli, tapi tidak ada yang membenci. Karena pesonanya memang nyaris sempurna, siapa yang bisa menolak.

"Oh iya tidak lupa pada sahabat-sahabat ku yang sudah mendukungku di saat terberat dan juga disaat susah, kalian memang gila tapi adalah orang orang terbaik." Pemuda dengan rambut _draco malfoy_ disebelah Johnny tersenyum. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan kawat gigi disebelahnya juga tersenyum. Entah kata-kata apa yang dikeluarkan pemuda dengan mata kelinci dan kucing disebelahnya yang jelas mereka bahagia untuk Jaehyun. Sedangkan Johnny memegang ujung rompi sekolah erat.

"Baiklah. Untuk yang terakhir, aku juga mau berterima kasih pada kekasihku. Dia yang membuat aku semangat. Dia yang ceroboh tapi tampan bahkan dariku. Dia yang selalu ada untukku membuat aku semangat. Dia yang membuat aku bahagia setelah aku dibuat sakit hati oleh nuna sunbae." Suara teriakan riuh terdengar. Terdengar tangisan entah benaran atau pula pula dari arah orang orang yang mengaku sebagai _fanclub_ Jaehyun. Mereka terlihat sedih tapi mengacungkan jempol tanda dukungan. Pendukung dan warga sekolah juga menjadi ribut. Mereka sudah tau lewat pertanyaan debat dan kampanye Jaehyun, bahwa calon yang sekarang sudah resmi jadi presiden sekolahnya ini adalah seorang _Bisexual_ yang _open_. Hanya saja masih kaget dia berbicara begitu di event formal dengan para guru menonton. Desas desus sudah tersebar memang pacar baru si sempurna Jaehyun kali ini adalah laki-laki. Hanya saja tidak tau siapa, _fansclub_ Jaehyun berusaha menutup mulut karena mereka sudah janji pada Jaehyun, menunggu dia yang akan mengumumkan.

Semua mata tertuju pada pria tinggi dengan rambut cokelat gelap.

Jaehyun menatap Johnny dan menganggukan kepalanya. Johnny tersenyum tertawa kecil dan mengangguk juga. Dia menatap orang disebelahnya yang sepertinya masih terlalu kaget dengan perbuatan Jaehyun.

Johnny maju berjalan melewati siswa yang duduk dikursi. Bergerak kaki panjang ke arah podium dengan pelan tidak terburu-buru. Jaehyun menenangkan orang itu dan mengambil tangannya membawa ke podium. Merangkul orang yang terlihat malu-malu.

" _HOLY SHIT SI MUKA MANGA LEE TAEYONG._ " Dawon salah satu tim hura sekolah berteriak berdiri memekakkan telinga.

Semua berteriak keras. Mendukung dan kecewa. Bukan benci tapi kecewa karena kandas mendapatkan hati pria si wajah sempurna di sekolah.

Johnny yang sudah mendorong keras agar Taeyong mau naik ke panggung akhirnya turun kembali dan melihat ke arah pasangan yang akan jadi pasangan paling heboh satu sekolah di masa mendatang

" _sempurna"_ ucap Johnny pelan sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan dia yang tidak sempurna hanya menahan perasaan terlarang yang membuat sesak di dada. Sepuluh tahun dan akan sampai berpuluh tahun lagi menekan dadanya sampai susah bernapas, untuk saja Johnny adalah anak _teater_ pandai bersandiwara.

Jaehyun adalah sempurna.

Sempurna tapi 1%.

Maksudnya 99% Jaehyun adalah sempurna apapun dalam dirinya tidak bercelah.

1% celah kekurangan adalah rasa pekanya terhadap perasaan terpendam kakak tirinya Johnny Seo.

" _Hyung, kau kenapa pakai acting berlari begitu sih kan aku gugup"_

" _Yah, taeyong itu kan pemalu, bisa saja dia kelewat gugup dan langsung pulang keluar dari sini."_

" _Kau yakin dia akan pasti jawab YA?"_

" _Dia kan suka cookies dan cokelat, jadi kalau dikasih choco cookie buatanku yang terkenal ini tentu dia akan jawab YA"_

" _Hyung!"_

" _Hahaha, Jay, kau tidak liat cara dia menatapmu sangat memuja. Dia menyayangimu Jay."_

" _Benarkah? Syukurlah. Hyung, jangan elus kepala ku lagi, aku sudah 17 tahun!"_

" _Maaf heheh, tapi kau membiarkan Taeyong mengelus kepalamu?"_

" _Dia berbeda, dia boleh melakukan apapun padaku bwee.."_

" _Hyung, boneka ini, mirip sekali dengan Yongyongie ya?"_

" _Apa ? Kau mengatakan sahabatku mirip dengan iblis kecil?"_

" _Bukan begitu Hyung, matanya tajam, tapi menggemaskan, kan mirip dengan yongyongie. Syukurlah dapat dua jadi seperti boneka couple"_

" _Yah, jadi bagaimana dengan Blue? Kau tidur nanti memeluk si jelek ini?"_

" _Enak saja jelek, Blue akan aku kembalikan padamu saja, aku sudah tidak perlu."_

" _Hyung, jangan merangkulku lagi seperti ini, aku sekarang sudah milik yongyongie, dia bilang aku tidak boleh dipeluk siapapun."_

" _Termasuk aku?"_

" _Iya dia bilang apalagi kau Hyung."_

" _Hahaha... yasudah ini yang terakhir ya."_

"Halo... Eh tidak jadi latihan dance? Wahh asyiik oke oke, aku di lantai dasar dekat Mc'D" Jaehyuh berkata semangat lalu menutup telepon di ponselnya.

"Kenapa Jay?" Johnny yang tadi berjalan sekarang ikut berhenti dengan Jaehyun.

"Maaf sepertinya McFlurry nya nanti saja. Taeyong Hyung sudah di mall ini , _dance cover_ nya tidak jadi latihan hari ini dan dia ingin memberiku kencan kejutan!" Jaehyun melompat kesenangan.

"Ohh... selamat Jay. Hey itu dia!" Johnny menunjuk seseorang dengan jaket jeans putih.

Jaehyun berbalik dan tidak melihat kemana-mana hanya pada pemilik hatinya. Mereka tidak repot repot melihat kebelakang dan pamit pada pria ber _beanie_ yang berdiri sendiri menatap mereka berjalan menjauh dengan tangan mereka yang bertautan saling menggenggam.

Hari itu McFlurry Johnny terasa asin.


End file.
